fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
HACKED
HACKED is an adventure puzzle game developed by Orange Productions and releasing on the Wii U in June 2015 as the first installment of the series of the same name. The game can be compared to The Legend of Zelda series of video games, as the player controls a character—or in the case of HACKED, one of four characters—that must travel through dungeons and boss battles, overcoming various puzzles, to continue a story that spans the course of the series. Like Kid Icarus: Uprising, the characters often engage in conversations during gameplay. The game comes with a small book packaged with every (new) game. The book contains concept art of characters, areas and cutscenes and a developer interview discussing cut or modified elements in the new game. Despite having all this, the developers have revealed that the book will cost $5 when packaged with the game. A sequel, HACKED², was announced in January 2015 for the Nintendo Chrome system. At the same time, it was announced that HACKED will be re-released for the Chrome, and will be packaged both separately and in a bundle with its sequel. Story The following description is written in the game's manual. :After being shut out of "The Game" for three years, Jake finally breaks through HAX's firewall, and enters "The Game" to find that HAX has taken over the world, cutting everyone off from civilization. Having the good heart that he does, Jake vows to save the characters from HAX's evil wrath, turning to 'Plan G' (HAX's plan should he accidentally break the game's coding) to reset the game, and make everything how it should be. ---- ---- During a peaceful morning, Jake wakes up and goes to his computer. Like he does on a daily basis, he attempts to hack "The Game" in order to get back into it, but is unable to thanks to a firewall that HAX put up. Finally breaking through the firewall (by "dousing it with water"), Jake gets transported back into "The Game", though it is unlike how he remembers it. Instead of the sunny, medieval-like world, Jake is placed into an apocalyptic dystopia ruled over by "Grand Master" HAX. Within minutes, a woman attempts to rob him of his money, of which he has much more than most people in "The Game". He challenges her to a friendly battle, winner gets the money, and she agrees, pulling out a small dagger. Jake quickly manages to take the dagger from her, and her hood falls off, revealing her to be Autores Piratore, one of Jake's friends from a previous adventure. He asks her where Bob and Boeb are, and Autores, apologizing for trying to rob him, shows Jake the pub where they frequent. After he reunites with his friends and learns of what has happened to "The Game" in his absence, he vows to help them and revert the world back to how it was before. The others decide to help him, and they set off for HAX's tower in the middle of the city. After reaching HAX at the top of his tower, Jake is quickly overpowered by the glitch's powers, and is thrown out of the tower. Jake, along with his party of Bob, Boeb and Autores, come across a strange girl by the name of Ella Metals. She tells the group about twelve glitched areas around "The Game", that may be able to manipulate HAX's code to weaken him. When asked about how she knows about them, she tells them that she had found one of them, before being captured by HAX and narrowly escaping. Her temporary capture has injured her leg and fractured one of her wrists, making her a weaker asset to Jake and his allies, so she doesn't travel with them. Jake uses his hacking abilities to create a map where three of the twelve glitched areas are located, and the four heroes decide to travel to the first one: located in the Balton Gardens. After they reach the Balton Gardens, they find that the area has been frozen over, with all the plants having withered away long before. They travel to the shore of Balton, where an oil drill is located, and they travel down into the cavern created by the drill and find the frozen bodies of all of Balton's residents. They decide to free them, though doing so melts most of the icy cavern and they are forced to travel deeper to find another exit. After travelling through the icy caverns, Jake, Autores, Bob and Boeb find Dr. Tsupaiku's underground laboratory, and that he is responsible for the freezing of Balton Gardens. Tsupaiku, who is speaking with HAX via camera feed, sees Jake and, under orders, fights him. After being defeated, HAX initiates the shutdown sequence which destroys the laboratory and all of the data Tsupaiku had. Jake, Autores, Bob and Boeb escape the caverns via the newly-created exit, and find the first glitched area. With Balton Gardens now thawed and the first glitched spot used, they travel to Recursion Range; the large mountainous range, known for its lush forests and beautiful ancient ruins. When the group arrives at the Recursion Range, they are immediately greeted by Burobu Blob, one of HAX's minions. Burobu quickly attacks Jake and Autores, as Bob and Boeb are quickly snared in a trap. After defeating the blob, he travels deep into the forest, and the group soon loses him. They end up at a small village in the forest's clearing. The group quickly check the village for any sign of life, but to no avail. The final house, which is identified as the cabin of the village leader, opens into a deep pit that exits into a cavern. They decide to investigate the cavern, which leads to an ancient temple. The remainder of the ancient temple leads to a shrine, where they find the second glitched point. Upon hacking it, Jake awakens a strange beast from the village legends. The beast quickly attacks in a fit of rage and the group initiates a defensive fight. Gameplay The game is an action game, similar to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Players are able to set four special attacks to the two "Z" buttons, X and Y on the Wii U gamepad to use, though some - the more powerful attacks - need to be recharged. More moves can be unlocked by levelling up a character, as different characters learn different moves depending on the level. To level up a character, the player must simply kill enemies with such character, as enemies drop experience points when killed. Characters Playable characters *'Jake' is the main protagonist of the game, and the "saviour" of "The Game". Jake's main weapon is a baseball bat, which he starts with in the beginning of the game. *'Autores' was a pirate who sank to becoming a pickpocket to keep herself alive. Living off of scraps of food and water, Autores is surprisingly athletic, using a dagger as her main weapon. *'Bob' is the tertiary protagonist, and one of the two final FuzzFlyers. Bob uses a bowstaff as his main weapon, which has been upgraded to be made of reinforced metallic alloys and is indestructible. *'Boeb' is (also) the tertiary protagonist, and the other final FuzzFlyers. Boeb was involved in a near-fatal accident, causing his hand to be replaced with a robotic claw, which acts as his main weapon. Boeb also has various skills in the computer field, and is able to hack various computers. Bosses *'HAX' is the usurping emperor of "The Game", and the game's main antagonist. He is able to hack into "The Game"'s coding and change things into his favour. *'Dr. Tsupaiku' is HAX's main scientist, and the inventor of HAX's bio suit. Tsupaiku uses many inventions to aid him in his work, and will do anything to save HAX. *'Rocky' is one of Dr. Tsupaiku's many creations, and the brawn of HAX's secondary administration team. He is shown to be a stereotypical strong man: a buff man with low intelligence. Rocky is able to know right from wrong, and sometimes regrets his decisions to work for Tsupaiku, and only does so out of fear. *'Error' is the commanding officer of HAX's team of Glitchers, and one of his own creations. Error is the first Glitcher, and is the brain of HAX's secondary administration team, working alongside Rocky. Error is loyal to HAX, and will do anything for him without a second thought. *'Burobu Blob' Locations Only a small portion of "The Game" can be explored by Jake, Autores, Bob and Boeb. Despite this, the areas are large and filled with multiple smaller areas. There are seven main areas, and three other areas deep inside "The Game"'s coding. *'Binary Bay' *'Teratode' *'Unixandra' *'Great Outputian' *'Virun' *'Recursion Range' *'Balton Gardens' *'The Categories' *'Database' *'Ramton' Objects There are many Objects in "The Game" that can help—or sometimes even hinder—the fighters. Each item lasts for only a temporary amount of time, before wearing off. Players are able to tell which object is currently in effect due to the glowing around the character who uses it. *' ' - The Psycho Orb boosts defence, and glows a green colour when activated. It creates holographic shields that are destroyed when hit. *' ' - A small diamond made up of compressed, almost glass-like, obsidian. The diamond releases red mist that boosts attack power of anyone who inhales it. Luckily, as the Glitchers are, as their names imply, glitches, they are unable to breathe and use this power. *' ' - A strange type of water that only certain people are able to see. The water supercharges the agile abilities of anyone who drinks it, allowing for acrobatics and greater speed. *' ' - A strange type of liquid (described as "goop" by the characters) that does damage upon touching it. If touched while using a Psycho Orb, the Poison Aid will be absorbed by the character, and they will temporarily be able to control the minds of enemies they hit with the poison. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see HACKED/Gallery Trivia *The original title of the game was Game Freak: Reborn, though the title was changed in order to further distance the two series. *In early planning stages, Boeb was not originally going to appear and there would have only been three party members. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Chrome games